Lonliness
by tineri talentati
Summary: 11 year old Ib is an orphan. Her parents were murdered when she was 8 and she had been tramatized. Since that day, she had become shy and reserved, never getting close to anyone in case something happens to them as well. That is until she meets 15 year old Garry, she finds out he's just as alone in the world as she is. But why does he seem so familiar? Bad summary is bad
1. Chapter 1: Ib's Lament

**Why hello there my Ib fans! I decided to write this when i saw how few of these there were. Hope you enjoy it and sorry if it's a little bad, this is only my second fan-fic so any way i'll shut up now!**

**i don't own Ib but i would like to meet her! **

* * *

Ib stared out of the rain-flecked window,watching as the water came dancing down,illuminated by the occasional flash of lightning. She watched the little droplets hit the window and played the game of trying to guess which one would hit the bottom of the glass first,following her chosen droplet with her finger. She looked into the glass and saw her reflection rippling against the black, her long brown hair,her pink shirt with a frilly white necktie and red skirt, her pale face, and her strange crimson red eyes. She had always wondered why her eyes were red and the otherchildren's were not.

Ib was an orphan, living in an orphanage by the very boring name of "Crabtree Orphange". She was 11 and she didn't have any friends. Not that theother children hadn't tried, the very day she had arrived no less than 15 kids came to her, asking if she wanted to play, be friends, talk, and other things. She hadn't answered them very often, just stared until they went away. She didn't want friends! They would leave her or be torn away from her like mommy and daddy were. She didn't talk very often, not even when the tutor called on her in class, which made some of the bullies pick on her because they thought she was stupid and weird. And when she did speak, she spoke quietly, as if afraid to hear her own voice. She sat there staring into space,when a shout brought her out of her musings.

"Hey, look! A car's coming up! Look's real fancy too!" Yelled a 13 year old boy named Sam. At his shout almost everyone crowded around the window to try and catch a glimpse as the car drove up, seeming to come from the rain itself. There was a collective gasp as the children saw a sleek, black limo pull up to the front doors. Two figures got out and dissappeared into the building. There was the sound of a door closing and a brief, slightly muffled conversation as the mysterious newcomer's guardian, whose voice sounded male, talked with the head "caretaker" Glinda. Ib hadn't moved from her little spot by the window, but she smoothed her skirt and straightened her neck-tie and hair. She had to look presentable, even if she(or the man) wasn't looking to make a lasting impression.

At last the three people in the hall became visible to the children of Crabtree. A man in a tux-suit, wearing sunglasses (_It's raining out! Who wears glasses in near darkness!? _Ib thought to herself)and talking rather animately with Miss Gloria, who was replying patiently with a barely hidden look of pure annoyance. The third person was a boy of about 14 or 15 years of age, who was ignoring the adults and staring dejectedly at a wall. Something about the boy made Ib uneasy. She suddely realized she _recognized_ him! But from where? She had certainly not met anyone like him before, she would've remembered it...

...right?

* * *

**Sorry about the length ****and everything, i just thought it needed to end there. My chapters will be longer in the future! If you have any ideas you think would go you can Pm me, and i'll put your suggestion into consideration!**

**Reviews are welcome and thank you for favoriting and following!**


	2. Chapter 2:Familiarity in a new arrival

**Hello! Thanks for reading my story and commenting, and everything! It means alot! So yeah.**

**i don't own Ib, but i'd like to meet Garry, why? Because he's sweet and hot! And do i really need a reason? XD**

* * *

Ib stared at the newcomer, that feeling of recognition and familiarity still swirling in her head and pounding in her chest. Had she met him somewhere before? The boy was pale, like her, tall and he hadon a bluish-purplish coat that hung down to his feet and was ragged at the edges, and a dark,forest green shirt. His hair was light purple with strands of dark purple that seemed to be growing from the middle of his head. Ib wondered if that was his natural hair color, she hadn't seen any other human being with naturally purple hair. She couldn't see his eyes all that well through his purple bangs, but she could practically see the aura of mysteriousness that surrounded him. Every teen girl in the room seemed to instantly fall in love, andwhen Ib looked over she saw one of them had fainted! Ugh, silly girls.

The newcomer in question just stood there, staring blankly at the peach colored walls. Ib thought he looked absolutely miserable and she felt a twinge of pity. Was the man his father? Was he being put into foster care by his own biological parents? She had seen several cases like that but all of those kids' parents had been crying or looked absolutely bedraggled or begging to let them keep their child. This man looked like a lawyer or a senator. And Ib could see a headset phone on his ear. She sat there feeling her strange feelings and wondering, as the adults wrapped up their conversation. The man that had brought the boy turned and left without a backwards glance. Glinda watched the man go with an expression that looked as if she had swallowed something foul. Ib saw the teen look at the man's retreating back dejectedly. He then moved toward a medium-sized suitcase and picked it up.

Glenda smiled gently, her soft blue eyes smiling too, and guided him toward the stairs to the "dorms." As their retreating footsteps faded, the "hangout room" as the adults called it, burst into conversation, mostly by the girls. Ib could pick up snippets of conversation made by the one's closest to her.

"OMG! Did you see his hair? Purple is SO my new fav color..." One girl said.

"He's so tall! I wonder if he's muscular too..." Said another,

"He like totally gives off the aura of a badboy! Do you think he'd like me..." a girl by the name of Melissa asked her friend fervently.

"He looks like a fag! I bet i could beat him up with one hand tyed behind my back!" Randie, (Ib's bully) shouted to anyone near enough to hear him.

Ib tried to tune them out as she looked again out the window. It had stopped pouring and had started to drizzle, sunlight pushed it's way through the clouds half-heartedly. Ib thought about the purple haired teen. Why did he look familiar? Did she happen to pass by him at some point in time? Something clicked in her head as a fuzzy memory of a purple haired individual looking at a rose sculpture swam across the back of her mind. A museum perhaps? The only time she had been to a museum was when...when...

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, _Don't think about that_ she scolded herself.

Had he been there at the time? Even though she remembered her parents' deaths she couldn't recall anything else about that day other than a vague description of the person who murdered them: a young person with blonde hair and a green outfit. That was all she could remember and she shuddered. She was pulled from her musings for the second time when she heard footsteps thumping loudly down the stairs, Miss Gloria's boots most likely. As she entered Ib's line of vision, Ib saw the mysterious boy trailing behind her, his head down. The noise in the Hangout Room died as if a switch had been flicked. Miss Glinda cleared her throat to gain the attention already on her.

"Boys and Girls, this is Garry, the newest member to the Crabtree Family!" Miss Glinda beamed and clapped her hands like a grown schoolgirl, "I want you to treat him nicely and make him feel welcome!" She smiled a smile that gave halloween pumpkins a bad name. A moment of silence was present before Glinda said, "Now don't just sit there! Say hello!"

There was a chorus of "Hello,Garry!" from almost every kid, excluding the bullies and Ib herself. Garry, however did not look up and seemed intent on memorizing his worn brown shoes. Miss Glinda looked over at him and said, barely loud enough for the kids to hear, "Garry, don't be rude! Lift up your head and say hello!" Garry didn't respond but slowly lifted his gaze upward, showing a pale face hidden slightly by anime styled bangs.

Garry pulled his bangs out of his face, showing his eyes for the first time. There was a collective gasp from the girls. Shocking electric blue and purple surrounded by thick, black lashes. Ib stared, her mother had once said that the eyes were the window to the soul, well from what she could see, Garry was an individual. She could see the kindness and love in his eyes but she could also see that he shielded himself from others' kindness and love.

Just like her.

* * *

**YES! I finished it and i don't think it sucks! It took me forever to describe Garry's eyes but i think i did ok... anyway like and favorite**** if you enjoyed(Pewdiepie FTW) and review, your opinions make my day! Thank you! **

**BTW, yes Ib has bullies, which will be more detailed in later chapters and guess who killed Ib's parents ands where? XD YUP! Hehehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3: Bullies & an unexpected hero

**Sup, dudes and dudettes! :) I'm back with another chapter of "Lonliness"! Sorry if the update seems long my internet cuts out like 3 to 4 times a week because we have an "unsecured network" and it's getting on my nerves! ANY-way I'm so happy to be writing this and even happier that you enjoy reading! I'm not going to bore you with a long intro thing so ON WITH LE STORY! **

* * *

It was several days after that thunderstorm and Garry's arrival. Everything was settling back into an old type of routine. The only difference? Garry, so far hadn't shown his face more than twice since the night he moved in. And when the kids did see him he so far hadn't spoke a word. The girls had even done a search of the park and forest surrounding the old brick building. He had simply vanished into his room and stayed there, unless he was able to creep through the entire building in disguise or soemthing. Ib understood what he was doing, she had done the same thing when she had first came here 4 years ago. She had isolated herself, convinced she could never be happy again, of course she was hardly ever happy, she never smiled, anymore, because she had no reason to. She knew that eventually Garry would get tired of pitying himself and he would try to fit into "Crabtree" as well as possible...which shouldn't be hard considering almost every girl in the place was pining for him.

Ib scoffed and leaned into the fence that marked the border of the Crabtree Grounds. This was her usual hangout spot during the kids' one hour recess, that or her special "forgetting tree" where she went to clear her mind and watch the sun filter through the leaves. She looked out at the sight before her, from her high vantage point she could see most of the recessers frolicking around the grounds. She leaned against the fence with her head pointed upwards, the sunlight filtering through her eyelids in a red haze of warmth. She thought about nothing, just enjoyed the moment of peace.

When suddenly the suns warmth disappeared. She opened her eyes quickly to be face to face with Randie and his crew of 3 other boys she didn't know. She sighed, today was going so _well..._

"Well,well,well what do we have here?" Randie asked mockingly . Ib just stared blankly at him, bored by the routine he put her through just about every day. She used to be afraid of him, back when she first came to Crabtree, being 16 years old, he was one of the oldest kid there and he was very thickset in both body and mind. He had made fun of her name, her eyes, her reluctance to speak. He had spread rumor s to the other kids about her, saying she was dumb because she never spoke. He had basically made her already dreary life a living hell. And she had no choice but to take it. Not that she wanted to of course, but she knew she couldn't confront him or retaliate because he was too big. She couldn't tell a teacher or other student because she didn't like talking to others. So she settled for avoiding him and blanking out when they did meet.

"Hey, did you hear me you little weirdo?" Randie asked, shaking the fence with his neanderthal-like hand. "Oh, yeah that's right you're too stupid to talk like a normal human being!" He guffawed with his friends, sounding more pig than human. Ib felt something wet on her cheek and realized she was crying. She wiped it away too late.

"Awww, is the wittle girwl cwying because of mean old Wandie?" He baby talked, then let out a mocking child-like whine. "What a baby!" He started laughing again, and his friends joined in, clearly enjoying Ib's torture. They then surrounded her, pushing her into the fence, shrieking insults at her, laughing as tears slid unwillingly down her slightly red face. Then Randie started to get rougher, he pulled her hair and shook the fence until she fell on her backside, all while lauhging and calling her "stupid" or "weird" or "Abnormal". She could take that. Until he called her _mother_ a stupid cunt, whatever that was. But he had insulted her mother, who was DEAD!

Ib lost it and smacked Randie in the face with the strength to leave a detailed handprint. He stood there, blinking stupidly as what just happened seeped slowly into his tiny brain. He snarled with rage and raised his hand to hit her back, when a hand grabbed his and forced it to a stop. Randie turned to see who was interuppting him and laughed. Ib shifted slightly and saw who it was.

It was Garry.

* * *

**I'm not good at describing scenes like this so sorry if it sucks but i wanted to update as soon as possible, and my internet came back on this morning so yes!**

**YAY! Garry saves Ib! I hate bullies so I wanted Garry to save Ib from one, which is why this chapter even exists. ANYWAY, thank you for reading and i hope to see you next chapter! Love you all ;) 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Smile

**HEYO! Is that a word? Eh, whatever what's up? Just the fourth chapter of lonliness!**

**And i just wanted to clear some things up: in the reviews (thsnk you for reviewing ;) some people seemed to think the bullies were connected to Ib's parents' deaths...well they weren't. It was just bullies insulting the mother, nothing else. Has that happened to you? It has to me so i decided to use it (Randie doesn't know about Ib's parents, noone knows because she doesn't talk) also Ib's parents died at an *cough* art gallery. After Ib and Garry got out of the fabricated world they didn't remember anything or each other and wen their seperate ways until now! *Dramatic music* Any way i hope that cleared things up! If you have any confusion or questions review or Pm me! ^.^**

**ALSO i wanted to make their ages like they were in the game but how can a 21 year old go to an orphange? So i messed with the ages a little bit.**

* * *

Ib stared dumbfounded as Randie pulled his arm out of Garry's grasp, laughing.

"SO~! You finally show your face, you fag!" Randie said, grinning. Garry showed no emotion to the insult, he simply stood there, his entire body relaxed and calm and his long dark aqua jacket blowing in the breeze. Only his eyes betrayed his anger and disgust, causing his bright blue and purple eyes to seem indigo. Randie called over his boys, who so far hadn't really done anything but corner Ib and watch. They stood next to or slightly behind Randie who cracked his knuckles and bent over into a fighting pose.

"Come at me, Bro! Prove you aren't a wimp!" Randie challenged. Garry made no aknowledgment to the boy, he acted like Randie didn't even exist and walked over to where Ib sat shaking slightly.(**tongue twister much?**)

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. Ib nodded silently and pondered how his voice could be so gentle when she could see he was still angry at the bullies.

"Can you walk?" He asked, just as quietly. Again she nodded and stood up slowly. He grabbed her shoulder to steady her and then started walking away from the four boys, who all looked slightly confused, until Randie shouted after them,

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Then he took off after them. Right when it seemed he was about to tackle Garry to the ground, said person put his hands in his jacket pocket and pulled out a black gun. Ib gasped as he pointed it at a very terrified Randie, who stopped and started backing up, literally tripping on himself to get away.

They watched as he ran back up the hill to his boys and how all four of them took off down the opposite side of the slope. Garry laughed and turned around, pulling Ib with him. He looked down and must have seen her confusion and slight terror because he smiled and pointed it at her and pulled the trigger, sending a jet of water straight at her.

He laughed again at her look of shock and it struck Ib by how cheery he seemed, nothing at all like the glowering boy that she saw when he first arrived.

"My name is Garry, although you probably already know that. And you're name is Ib isn't it?" He asked. She stared at him in wonder, then she nodded. He smiled,

"That's a very beautiful name." Ib stared at him, and saw that he was telling the truth. Then she did something she hadn't done in years...

she smiled.

* * *

**YAY! Anywho hoped you liked it...GRR why do i make all my chapters so short? It's like a diesese (can't spell). Well, i'll try to break this annoying habit.**

**Again, if you have any suggestions or are confused, review or Pm me and i'll answer them! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5:Garry's Past

HELLO!** What's up my fine fellows? SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about the long updates... i hate writer's block...and laziness...and procrastination...and school**

* * *

Ever since the day Garry had stood up for Ib, her life had changed somewhat dramatically. The bullies no longer bothered her, still believing that Garry actually had possession of a real gun. She noticed herself smiling more and feeling more cheerful. And the best part was that Garry hadn't disappeared into his room like she had thought he would. They would stay together, he talking about nothing in particular and laughing in a very animated way, and she smiling and hanging on to his every word. She still had that lingering sense that she knew him...what was that called? Dejava? De-Ja-vu? She actually felt as though she could trust somebody. She still refused to speak,though.

About a week after her "saving", she and Garry were sitting together as usual in the cafetoriam (she knew for a fact that that was a made-up word and if it wasn't it was a stupid one) eating breakfast. Since she was so smart Ib was in almost all of Garry's classes, and he was helping her with algebra and equations.

"...if 20=16x-2 then you add the two to twenty making twenty-two equals sixteen times x, what do you do?"

Ib smiled and pointed her pencil at the sixteen, made a dividing line, and divided 16 on both sides, leaving 1.25 equals x. Garry smiled and shut the algebra book. Ib had a relieved expression and let her pencil drop from her hand onto the table with a wooden clink.

"There's not really much else i can teach you, Ib, well not until the teacher gives us more complicated lessons." He chuckled as he put the book into his shoulder bag. Even though it was warm he was still wearing that raggedy teal footlength coat, and he didn't even look hot! Ok, he was hot, but in a different way. Ib stared at him, her crimson eyes puzzled. Then she grabbed her recently discarded pencil and wrote on a scrap piece of paper. Garry noticed the movement and eyed the paper curiously. Ib slid it across the table.

'_Why do you always wear that coat?' _He read in spidery neat handwriting. He smiled wryly and looked up at her.

"My mother knitted this coat for me before she died 3 years ago. It's the only thing i have left to remind me of her, other than my memories. And even those are hazy" He said this in an unemotional way, as if the words had been used so often that he had long since gotten used to it. Ib was aware that her vision was blurry and she hurriedly tried to blink away the blurriness.

'_That's so sad! Why did she die, if you don't mind me asking?' _She hurriedly scribbled on the back of the scrap, almost afraid of his reaction. Garry said nothing, he stared at the scrap of paper, almost as if he could see through it. He looked up again through his anime style bangs, his bright lavender eyes shining. She felt mortified that she had asked the qestion and was about to scribble a hurried apology when he answered in a quiet voice.

"I don't mind. It was actually really bizarre. She had taken me to an art gallery...i think, i can't really remember for some reason. All i remember are the lights going out and a lot of screaming. There was an overpowering smell of roses and a flash of yellow and green, the smell of roses dulled by the smell of blood... then...nothing. The rest is a hazy black mess, and all i can recall after that is seeing my mother being wheeled away in a bloody white body bag..."

His eyes became increasingly shiny and he bit his lip, obviously trying not to cry. Ib herself was having that same difficulty, but her subconscious mind was whirling. Her parents had also died in an art gallery, and now that she thought about it , there HAD been an overpowering scent of roses. But she hesitated when she was about to tell him this, she decided to keep it to herself as her pencil hit the paper. She quickly changed tactics and wrote:

_What about your father? Was he that man i saw the night you came here?_

Garry smiled, "You're so full of questions, Ib, people might think you're nosy." She blushed with embarrassment and ducked her head down, "But i think it's cute" He finished, a kind smile on his lips. Ib's head jerked up and she found she was still blushing, but for a different reason. _Damn, these stupid feminine hormones!_ She thought savagely. Garry answered venomously.

"Yeah, that man _**was**_ my father. But he wasn't my dad." At this, Ib tilted her head questioningly, silently asking Garry what he meant. He understood her silent question, like he always understood her overall, which deepened her suspiscion(sp error) that they connected in a way.

"It means although he was the man who "created" me, if you will, he was never my dad. He didn't see me as worth the time and that suited me just fine." Garry explained, just as the bell rang. "Oh, well enough of my depressing history for now, i'll see you after biology!" He grimaced and dashed off, while Ib collected her books and headed for art. She had plenty of time so she walked at a medium pace and let her mind wander.

* * *

**So, i know it's not much after such a long update but you get a little of Garry's history and a little Ib who gets embarrassed. Oh and by the way, i know she's really young and that her cussing in her head is weird, but think about it, she was basically a shadow who preferred to hang around adults because she thought children would not accept her and then she became socially akward. Nobody really noticed her around the orphanage, so shdidn't know she was in the wrong... or something like that So yeah. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6: paintings

**I have no excuse for my absence, but i sincerely apologize, i'm trying to apply for highschool, and learn lines for drama club. Also, i honestly could not think of any way to start a new chapter, the last one was a run on of nonsense as it is. It was mostly your comments that kept me going though. When i read them and the majority were saying "please update :0" i felt so guilty i dusted off the series and started typing!**

**Thank you!**

**EDIT: I ADDED A LITTLE CONVERSATION BETWEEN MARY AND IB. IT'S NOTHING SPECIAL SO IF YOU DON'T READ IT THEN YOU'RE NOT MISSING ANY IMPORTANT PLOT POINTS.**

**(translyvanian accent) I do not own Ib and bleh, blehbleh(who knows what movie i'm talking about? :)**

* * *

Art was the only class Ib really enjoyed, although language arts had it's moments. She could take a pen, a pencil, a brush, and lose herself amongst the intertwining colors, shapes, and designs, completely free from herself. Sometimes she drew or painted with her eyes closed, not worried about the look of the picture but the _feel_. She was often praised by her teacher for her skills, which..._of course..._ attracted mostly jealous onlookers who just couldn't understand that she painted for herself, not for attention.

Although, nobody saw her true works of art. They've only seen what she managed in a 30 minute class period ( which were really good, if she were to admit it to herself). Her real paintings and drawings stayed in a binder that was hidden amongst her school books in her backpack. They mostly depicted her dreams (which were mostly surreal and nightmarish) and the life she wished she led ( serene, happy, and far away from the orphanage).

She walked into art and sat down at her desk/table, just as the teacher walked in. The teacher said she didn't have anything planned for them, becuase she had had an urgent family matter the day before and hadn't planned anything. So they were allowed to talk, read, work on homework, or just draw freestyle. A "study hall but with more fun" she said.

Ib immediately grabbed a sharpened pencil and a piece of paper, positioning both directly in front of her. Closing her eyes, she let her mind settle into her "calm" state, and let her body relax. Her hand moved and grabbed the pencil, letting it glide swiftly across the paper, almost as though it had a mind of its own. She never ran off the paper, and never messed up when shading. Neither she nor anyone else understood how she did it. She drew(drawed?) whatever popped up into her mind, although she almost never knew what it was until she opened her eyes.

However, after about 10 minutes she started hearing snickers and giggling that sounded almost directly behind her, which broke her concentration. Her hand stilled and slowly put down the pencil. She slowly opened her eyes and looked behind her.

A gaggle of classmates (99.9% females) stood around her desk, whispering and pointing. Ib slowly turned her gaze to her picture and promptly turned the same color as her eyes.

She had drawn _Garry!_

He was cupping his hands around a rose with his head bent down, bangs covering unfinished eyes, and a small, almost sad, smile on his face. His hair was floating slightly around his face, as if a small gust of wind had been drawn beyond the borders of the paper, and what looked like petals floated around him in a random order. There were small lines running down his hands from where thorns appeared to pierce the skin, and a single drop of darkness seemed content to fall into an eternal white oblivion below his cupped hands.

She grabbed the drawing as quick as lightning,fueled by adrenaline and rising anger. Hot tears formed into her traitorous eyes and threatened to overflow onto her reddened cheeks. She stood up, so suddenly that the group of gossipy girls momentarily fell silent. She picked up her bag, and almost in a daze, walked out, deaf to the catcalls and jeers of her classmates and the calls from her teacher.

As soon as she reached the hallway, she ran. Rooms and other branches of hallway flew by her in a watery blur. She had no idea why those girls made her react the way she did. It's just a picture for Christ's sake! Why was she crying? Why was she so angry? Why was that picture such an embarrassment to her?

In her little daze, she didn't notice when someone stepped out in front of her from another part of the maze of corridors. They collided with a muffled whump, and papers,pencils, and books scattered like mice.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry! It was all my fault, please let me help you pick up your belongings! Ooh, I'm such a clutz! Note to self, watch where you are going at ALL times!"

A young girl, maybe 11, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes , kept at this for several minutes as they cleared their respective things. She looked kind enough, even if she talked too much. Although her eyes sparkled mischievously, like she constantly had something to hide.

"My name is Mary, what is yours?"

Ib took a scrap of scattered paper and a pencil and scribbled her name onto it. Mary stared at the paper for a moment.

" Why didn't you just say so? Can you talk? OH, I'm so sorry! What a personal question! You don't have to answer me you know"

Ib took her scrap of paper back and scribbled on it again.

" You don't like to talk? Why not? Talking is such fun! "

More scribbles.

" Talking isn't worth it? Oh, OK you're one of THOSE people."

Ib wondered what she meant, but decided not to ask.

"Oh, hey is this yours? WOW! It's so detailed!"

Ib looked over to see Mary gazing intently at the unfinished drawing. Face heating up, she grabbed the drawing and quickly stuffed it neatly into her bag.

"Oh, I wish I could draw like that! Is that a made up person or a real person? Either way he's a hottie! Are you going to finish it? Oh, could I see the finished version? Please? Well that is if we ever cross paths again..."

Starting to get tired of the girl's endless chatter, she quickly thanked the girl, Mary, for helping pick up her things, and walked off. Since she had calmed down from her blind madness, she walked and thought about the drawing, putting the strange blonde girl out of her mind. Maybe she should finish it in color?

She took the picture out of her bag and stared at it as she walked. Yes, she could imagine the picture in color though his eyes were going to be a challenge.

Paying attention to her drawing, Ib nearly bumped into another person. Why were there so many people in the hallways all of a sudden?

"Ib? I didn't think you were the type to skip class!"

Ib looked up in shock, quickly hiding the drawing between two of her books.

Garry smiled at her in a way that made her face heat up. She smiled back and wrote on the scrap paper, showing him it.

_Why are YOU skipping class?_

He smiled again, " Oh, well doesn't everybody skip a class once in a while?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a look.

His smile turned sheepish under her gaze.

"Allright , fine, there was a test that I wasn't ready for, OK? Don't look at me like that!"

She smiled at his sheepish, half explanation, signalling that she was joking.

He smirked at her and bowed butler-like.

"Well, since we're both free for the next 20 minutes, would you like to accompany me to our hangout spot?"

Her smile widened as she nodded, grabbing his outstretched hand. The drawing hidden between the books forgotten.

* * *

**oh, what will happen? I don't really like that ending but I wanted to update for all you poor fans who have to suffer my bouts of writers block. I love you all for reading this! Like always any questions or confusions you may have, feel free to PM me or comment. I love hearing your opinions (unless you're being mean, then its just uncalled for)**


End file.
